


С людьми случаются коты

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Каждое утро здесь совершенно одинаковое, но сегодняшнее утро будет исключением из правила – потому что этим утром к Малфою подходит кот.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	С людьми случаются коты

Тихий скверик в самом центре магловского Лондона Малфой обнаруживает совершенно случайно. Убогий пятачок не идет ни в какое сравнение с ухоженными лужайками и розариями Мэнора, но Малфой отдает себе отчет в том, что выбирать ему теперь особенно не из чего.

Каждое утро здесь совершенно одинаковое, и это наилучшая иллюстрация того, насколько отвратительно одинаковыми с недавних пор стали малфоевские будни. Одинаковые бетонные тумбы нагоняют тоску чахлой растительностью, одинаковые старые маглы лениво перелистывают страницы газет, а ровно в 9:15 по одному и тому же маршруту мимо малфоевской скамейки несется неизвестный энтузиаст бега трусцой в вызывающе обтягивающем облачении (не то чтобы Малфой был особенно против).

Каждое утро здесь совершенно одинаковое, но сегодняшнее утро будет исключением из правила — потому что этим утром к Малфою подходит кот.

Чудовищно грязный, с мощными, тренированными бесконечными уличными боями лапами, одноглазый головорез, на морде которого написано презрение ко всему миру. 

Он неспешно потирается боком о ножку скамейки, выгибая хвост и искоса поглядывая на Малфоя. Малфой старательно делает вид, что он такая же неживая часть садово-парковой архитектуры, как скамейка, что принимает на себя основной удар несанкционированных ласк кота.

Кот не обманывается этим нехитрым маневром ни на секунду, наводится, как магловские боеголовки, прицельно на малфоевские ноги — даром что одноглаз. И медленно, но неотвратимо, как вестник вонючего апокалипсиса, продвигается к любимым малфоевским брюкам, пристально глядя Малфою в глаза.

Загипнотизированный этой наглостью и плещущимся в единственном зеленом глазе пренебрежением к нуждам жалких людишек, Малфой покорно следит за тем, как к его любимым, из чистейшей высококачественнейшей шерсти брюкам степенно приближается комок грязной, липкой помойной шерсти. 

И с вожделением размазывает все это по его брюкам с таким энтузиазмом, что Малфой не выдерживает и наклоняется, чтобы почесать лохматое чудище между драных ушей.

— Ну что, чудовище, — тихо обращается Малфой к коту, чтобы никто не услышал и не усомнился в его нормальности. — Нравится тебе портить чужое имущество, да?

Кот поднимает голову и, ощупывая малфоевское лицо ненормально зеленым глазом, открывает пасть, издавая сиплый «мявк». Трактовать это можно как угодно, но Малфой предпочитает не обманываться — он почему-то искренне уверен, что его только что послали к мерлиновой бабушке.

Малфой мысленно желает коту отправиться к мерлиновой бабушке самому, прощаясь с любимыми брюками, и идет к выходу из парка.

Кот, как выясняется, неторопливо шествует следом.

— К мерлиновой бабушке в другую сторону, — вежливо подсказывает ему Малфой. Кот смотрит на него, как на недоумка, и в голове Малфоя явственно звучит «поздравляю, докатился, разговариваешь с безмозглым животным, как старая дама-кошатница». 

— Ну, хотя бы не с неодушевленными предметами, — бурчит Малфой себе под нос. — Еще есть куда стремиться.

Кот пристально глазеет на Малфоя, как будто чего-то ждет, и Малфой, безусловно, вполне способен догадаться, чего именно. Если последовательно отмести варианты с магическим бродячим книззлом (это было бы слишком скучно) и анимагом-шпионом (а до таких глубин паранойи Малфой еще не доехал, спасибо большое), остается самое банальное — животное просто хочет жрать.

— Ну хорошо, животное, — вздыхает Малфой. — Ты можешь составить мне компанию.

*******

Первый за долгое время полноценный выходной Малфоя начинается продуктивно. Он получил порцию свежего воздуха (и эстетического удовольствия от неизвестного энтузиаста бега трусцой в вызывающе обтягивающем облачении). Он сделал доброе дело, накормив, обогрев и отмыв ценою собственного душевного и физического здоровья приблудного кота. Он потратил на отмыв вышеупомянутого кота не так много горячей воды и теперь может с чистой совестью греться под обжигающим душем еще десять невероятно ценных минут.

В его голове раздается деликатное покашливание. Чужое деликатное покашливание.

Малфой роняет мыло, подскальзывается на мокром кафеле, бьется коленом о дверь душевой, поднимает мыло, стукается темечком о кран и, проклиная все на свете, клянется, что первое, что он сделает, когда получит обратно палочку — это разнесет нахер эту душевую. А потом и эту квартиру заодно.

Одно прицельно направленное Бомбардо… Нет, лучше два. Или три. И сверху — элегантный Инсендио. Так, чтобы как следует заполыхало. Красиво…

Из сладких грез замечтавшегося Малфоя вырывает повторное деликатное покашливание.

— Молодой человек, — мягко произносит чей-то голос в его голове, — вы не могли бы открыть, кхм, дверь в ванную комнату?

 _Ага, щас_ , автоматически думает Малфой, на мгновенье забывая даже удивиться как следует. И только потом задается логичным вопросом: _а какого Мордреда, собственно, происходит?_

— Все объясню, — поспешно заверяет его все тот же голос. — Все объясню, вы только или впустите меня, или выйдите сами.

Теоретически жизнь, конечно, должна была научить Малфоя осторожности. Сдержанности. Взвешенному принятию решений. Но, сжимая в руке проклятый кусок мыла, Малфой вдруг понимает, что не выдержит больше ни секунды, если немедленно не разберется, что происходит и кто говорит в его голове. Именно поэтому, презрев все соображения безопасности, он, путаясь в полах халата, стремглав несется на кухню, рискуя поскользнуться на дешевом линолиуме.

На кухне никого нет — кроме нагло восседающего прямо в центре обеденного стола кота. Кота, который пристально смотрит на Малфоя и…

— Да-с, молодой человек, будем, так сказать, знакомы.

— О Мерлин всемогущий, — слабо говорит Малфой, нашаривая позади себя табуретку и оседая на нее с размаха. 

Прекрасно.

Хрупкая душевная конституция наконец-то не выдержала напряжения, и он сошел с ума. Хвала Мерлину, что, кажется, он по крайней мере не буйный душевнобольной. Или буйный? И как это определить в домашних условиях? А вдруг кота на самом деле не существует, и он разговаривает с пустым местом? Предусмотрено ли в св. Мунго размещение для пациентов в статусе лишенных палочки? Или, может, получится вытребовать льготы как жертве Второй магической войны?

— Ну, ну, будет вам так волноваться, молодой человек, — сварливо произносит голос в его голове. — Я не пустое место и не плод вашего воображения, я действительно кот, просто, так уж вышло, воспринимать мою мысленную речь способны только вы. Право, я ожидал, что вы окажетесь достойным моего интеллекта собеседником. 

— Я, мгм, польщен, — осторожно произносит Малфой в пространство, старательно не глядя на кота и чувствуя себя идиотом. Очень новое, интригующее ощущенье.

— Не стоит, — сухо отзывается голос в его голове. — Пока что мои ожидания не оправдываются.

Ожидания Малфоя, который планировал сегодня насладиться заслуженным выходным и, возможно, прогулкой в сквере, идут мантикоре под хвост, но его переживания по этому поводу никого не волнуют. Как и тот факт, что на все запросы кота его скромных финансовых возможностей попросту не хватит.

— У меня была тяжелая жизнь, молодой человек, — приводит кот разумный, в общем-то, аргумент. — Многочисленные травмы. Физические и душевные. Думаете, легко жить среди существ, не способных воспринимать ваш уровень интеллекта? Я полагаю, мы сумеем прийти к компромиссу относительно достойного содержания такого уникального животного, как я.

Малфой вздыхает — уж что-то, а риторический вопрос об окружении, не способном воспринимать хоть какой-то уровень интеллекта, ему действительно близок и понятен.

— И еще одно, — категорично добавляет голос. — Ежедневные прогулки на свежем воздухе.

Малфою не хочется прогулок, не хочется свежего воздуха, не хочется чужеродных голосов в своей голове и угрожающих имуществу животных в своем доме, а хочется от всего происходящего взвыть — что он и проделывает тихонько, зато очень музыкально. _Проклятый хвостатый шантажист, за что ему это._

— Я никогда бы не опустился до шантажа, — оскорбленно сообщает голос в его голове. — Но должен сказать, что ваши обои действительно выглядят очень привлекательно. Итальянские?

Итальянские, со вздохом соглашается Малфой. Купленные на первые честно заработанные деньги еще тогда, когда он тешил себя иллюзией, что сможет что-то исправить в безраздельной убогости доставшегося ему жилища. 

Первый же героический опыт оклеивания обоев показал то, что Малфой и так всегда знал — он работник сугубо интеллектуального труда, и заниматься трудом физическим ему всячески претит. Труд физический от Малфоя тоже не в восторге, так что этому тандему никогда не сложиться. Как и тандему «Малфой и адекватное, нетребовательное и любящее домашнее животное». _Жизнь_ , в который раз думает Малфой, _отвратительно несправедливая штука._

*******

— Вы ведь помните мисс Хелмсли, завещавшую миллион галлеонов своему псу и скончавшуюся через неделю после составления последней воли? Разве не наводит на определенные подозрения?

_Помогите, мой кот — параноик-телепат._

Под вечер лондонская погода превращается из просто плохой в отвратительную, старые ставни тихонько свистят от сквозняка, у Малфоя гудит в голове и хочется сдохнуть — а не выслушивать бредни говорящего кота-собакофоба.

— Уже давно известно, что популяция кошачьих в Лондоне с каждым годом снижается, поскольку собаки массово похищают кошек и ставят на них жуткие, в высшей степени отвратительные эксперименты…

_Помогите, мой кот — параноик-телепат, который верит в теории заговора._

— А кости, молодой человек, кости, которые они так увлеченно пожирают… — голос в его голове затихает до зловещего шепота, — это на самом деле кости их бывших человеческих владельцев!

Малфой с громким стуком возвращает стакан успокаивающего вечернего молока на стойку. Кот тревожно заглядывает ему в глаза и настойчиво трогает лапой.

— Я всего лишь хочу предостеречь, молодой человек. Напомнить, что с этими исчадьями ада нужна _постоянная бдительность_. А то ведь знаете, как бывает…

Малфой криво усмехается. _Постоянная бдительность_ , конечно. Раз уж она не помогла кое-кому, в его ситуации она точно не пригодится. И вообще — такое количество бредовых теорий заговора в голове, кажется, начинает негативным образом сказываться на его душевном равновесии. Пусть их и нашептывает элегантным баритоном существенно облагородившийся за последнее время (немудрено — на дорогих-то деликатесах) кот. 

Этой ночью Малфою снится _зеленое_. Еле слышный _шепот_ — нет, свист — непростительного заклятия, зеленое сияние, и вот он мертв, и холоден, и его хоронят в сырой могиле так, что никто не узнает, где его искать, и тяжелые комья земли давят на грудь, давят, давят…

Малфой просыпается с криком.

И обнаруживает проклятого кота восседающим у себя на груди; ненормально зеленый глаз зловеще светится в темноте.

— И вовсе незачем так орать, молодой человек, — наставительно произносит голос в его голове. — Что вы как невинная девица, в постель к которой забрался пьяный матрос? Я, в конце концов, всего лишь кот, коты не занимают много места. А в ваших апартаментах отвратительные сквозняки.

_Это всего лишь сон._

Это всего лишь жирный, наглый, уверенный в том, что все ему должны, говорящий кот. Слава Мерлину…

— У вас здесь на удивление неразумно устроена система отопления, — продолжает нудеть кот, устраиваясь у него под боком. — Просто нелепейшим образом. Зачем вам эти огромные, отвратительные окна? Невероятные, совершенно безрассудные теплопотери. И это при такой выдающейся батарее!

Батарея, внутренне морщится Малфой, соглашаясь с котом, и вправду выдающаяся. Чугунный монстр, занимающий ценные дюймы и без того крохотной жилплощади, с которым Малфой за три года жизни в этой квартире духовно сроднился. И периодически совершенно по-плебейски сушит на чугунине вручную выстиранные носки — вместо того, чтобы просто выкинуть старые и купить новые.

Нет, магловская жизнь положительно не идет ему на пользу, констатирует про себя Малфой и почему-то улыбается. Легкое похрапывание успевшего задремать кота служит ему ответом.

*******

— У тебя в доме воняет шерстью, — с порога заявляет Паркинсон. — Что, завел себе какого-нибудь оборотня, извращенец?

Малфой может только закатить глаза — все-таки Паркинсон как была, так и осталась дурно воспитанной особой. Спросонья и без чашки кофе воспринимать ее особенно тяжело, так что придумать остроумный ответ Малфой не успевает. Да и вообще ничего больше сделать не успевает — потому что происходит Царственное Явление Кота Благодарной Аудитории. Разве что насладиться редким (и крайне неэстетичным) зрелищем Паркинсон с отвисшей челюстью. 

— Источник вони, — зачем-то поясняет очевидное Малфой.

— Это… откуда это?

Малфой внутренне поздравляет себя с тем, что его реакция на кота была куда более адекватной — манеры-с. И это при том, что с утратившей членораздельную речь Паркинсон кот даже не разговаривал.

Пресловутый кот неторопливо и совершенно по-королевски фланирует на кухню, вихляя могучим задом. Паркинсон, как загипнотизированная, идет следом за ним, Малфою ничего не остается, кроме как завершить эту нелепую импровизированную процессию.

— Дра-ако, — восхищенно шепчет Паркинсон, пока кот демонстрирует грацию откормленного соплохвоста, грузно приземляясь прямо по центру обеденного стола. — Ты что же, наконец-то решился остепениться и завести домашнее животное? А мне не сказал?!

Кот раскладывает телеса на столе и принимает зазывную позу, явно рассчитанную на Паркинсон. Малфой презрительно фыркает — после почти недели вынужденного сожительства с котом его на такие штучки не купишь, но недалекая легковерная Паркинсон, конечно, не может устоять: тискает кота, будто любимое норковое манто, и что-то воркует.

— Ты что же, дорогая, заделалась в любительницы домашних животных? 

— Он такой, — завороженно пытается что-то объяснить Паркинсон. — Он тако-о-ой…

Зрелище воркующей Паркинсон — выше его сил, поэтому Малфой позволяет себе покинуть идиллическую диспозицию и в тишине и покое хотя бы минут пятнадцать просто отдохнуть в гостиной. Вечером его ждет еще одно испытание — прогулка с котом ( _хамоватым, ворчливым, привередливым говорящим котом_ ) в сквере.

Скажи ему кто неделю назад, что подозрительная тишина и отсутствие едких комментариев в его голове — лучший отдых из всех возможных, Малфой не поверил бы. Теперь же он, растекшись в любимом продавленном кресле, не верит своему счастью — один, без постоянно ворчания в голове и требований срочно бежать за свежей индейкой ради поддержания духа скорого Рождества…

Впрочем, предполагает Малфой, это лишь от того, что кот в данный момент очевидно занят — тарахтит на коленях у Паркинсон так, что в шкафах дребезжит хранимый из сентиментальных соображений бесполезный фамильный хрусталь. Паркинсон от кота в полном восторге: уже успела трансфигурировать из тапочка — _любимого тапочка Малфоя, между прочим!_ — метелку из перьев и заливается хохотом, дразня ею кота. Кот растерял весь свой хваленый интеллект, о котором так распинался, и с энтузиазмом кретина пытается схватить метелку, ускользающую прямо из-под носа. Идиллия, мать ее, да и только.

Малфой не отказывает себе в удовольствии достать поводок и демонстративно им потрясти.

— Аттракцион закончен, Паркинсон, — объявляет он. — Зоопарк закрывается, нам пора.

— Ты что, собираешься вывести кота из дома? На поводке?!

— Нельзя ограничивать свободу дикого животного, — наставительно говорит Малфой. — Это бесчеловечно. По отношению к дикому животному и моим любимым итальянским обоям. Поэтому мы идем на прогулку.

— Я не могу на прогулку, — встревоженно говорит Паркинсон. — Опять этот твой сквер, полный маглов, да? Сколько раз я тебе говорила, отправимся нормально в Хогсмид, посидим… 

Малфой благоразумно не озвучивает первую (малоцензурную) мысль, вместо этого ограничиваясь скупой констатацией факта: 

— Паркинсон, ты же знаешь, как там относятся к лишенным палочки. Уж лучше в компании маглов и хвостатого ублюдка.

На долю секунды лицо Паркинсон становится очень-очень печальным, но через мгновенье она возвращает себе привычный ехидно-снисходительный вид.

— Как хочешь, — пожимает она плечами и встает, в последний раз потрепав по жирной холке довольно жмурящегося кота. — Наслаждайся достойной компанией, Драко, раз уж ты теперь такой поклонник маглов и домашних животных.

О, Малфой и не подозревает, как скоро ему придется пожалеть о своих словах.

*******

Возвращение блудного сына лондонских помоек на родные улицы проходит далеко не так триумфально, как надеялся Малфой. Таща на поводке упирающегося и ноющего о достоинствах горячей батареи и суровом лондонском климате кота, Малфой думает, что педагогических талантов у него не наберется и на унцию. Больше всего Малфою хочется сначала злорадно напомнить коту, что эти прогулки были его идеей, а потом не менее злорадно наподдать в пушистый упирающийся зад, чтобы преодолеть трение заснеженного асфальта. Не помогает даже метелка из перьев, предусмотрительно прихваченная из дома — кот в таком стрессе, что на все метелки мира ему в этот момент категорически наплевать.

Видимо, нутром чуя волны исходящей от Малфоя ненависти, опасно граничащей с живодерскими наклонностями, кот платит ему той же монетой. Как только они добираются до сквера, он стремглав кидается на ближайшее дерево и оглашает окрестности мерзким басовитым мяуканьем. Малфой всерьез рассматривает вариант так его там и оставить, а потом, проклиная унаследованную от матери любовь к животным и отсутствие палочки, долго и нудно снимает хвостатого ублюдка с дерева и выгребает из-за шиворота сухие листья.

Осмотревши окрестности с высоты нижней ветки и убедившись, что батальон собак не собирается выстраиваться боевым клином по его душу, кот несколько успокаивается. Соглашается спуститься с рук и снисходительно уведомляет Малфоя, что-де всецело готов к вечернему променаду — нужно только привести себя в порядок.

А потом разваливается прямо посреди дорожки и начинает вылизывать яйца.

Из всех унижений, что Малфою довелось пережить за последнюю неделю по вине одноглазого троглодита, это почему-то кажется самым обидным.

— Прекратите, — шипит Малфой, стараясь не разжимать губ. — Прекратите немедленно меня позорить своим поведением!

Коту ожидаемо плевать.

— Малфой?… — слышится за спиной растерянное, и он медленно поворачивается, являя собой воистину восхитительное зрелище: с метелкой из перьев в руке. Сухими листьями в волосах. И самозабвенно вылизывающим яйца котом на поводке.

Положительно, если бы Малфой задался целью как можно сильнее опозориться при первой за восемь (не то чтобы он считал) лет встрече с Поттером, ничего более впечатляющего он придумать не смог бы.

*******

— Ну хорошо, я задам-таки сакраментальный вопрос, Поттер, — не выдерживает Малфой после пяти минут неторопливой прогулки. — Какого Мордреда ты делаешь в этом районе вообще и в моем сквере в частности?

— Я здесь живу вообще-то, — ничтоже сумняшеся сообщает ему Поттер. — Уже года три, наверное, как.

В этот момент Малфой понимает, что это какой-то вселенский сговор. Все, все, будто сговорившись, явились по его душу — от дьявольского говорящего кота (элегантно фланирующего по дорожке с видом «я тут вообще не при делах») до внезапного Поттера, возникающего, как черт из табакерки, в его районе и — какая всё-таки наглость со стороны вселенной — в его любимом сквере.

— Магловский район, — пожимает плечами Поттер. — Никто тебя не знает, удобно.

Удобно ему, видите ли. Пока Малфой, потрясенный такой наглостью — хотя мог бы и привыкнуть, с таким-то котом, — выбирает, что на это, собственно, ответить, Поттер наклоняется, чтобы почесать за ухом сразу спевшееся с ним одноглазое чудовище. А потом еще и в бок Малфоя толкает — чего ты, мол, догоняй, не видишь, нам с котом не терпится обнюхать во-от тот кустик в самом дальнем углу сквера.

— Отстань, Поттер. Не видишь, я скорблю?

— Умом?

— Нет, тем печальным обстоятельством, что теперь я вынужден делить свой район и свой сквер с гриффиндурком.

— Можем меняться, — великодушно предлагает Поттер, и Малфой непроизвольно фыркает от смеха (потому что иногда его чувство юмора опускается до уровня маловоспитанного третьекурсника).

Удивительно, впрочем, не то, что Малфой улыбается — впервые, может быть, за этот насыщенный событиями день, — благодаря гриффиндорскому придурку. Куда удивительней тот факт, что прогулка в обществе Поттера внезапно оказывается вполне достойным времяпрепровождением — он вообще по большей части молчит, неловко улыбается и берет на себя почетную обязанность по выгуливанию рвущегося в исследовательские экспедиции кота. Без привычного котовьего гундежа в голове Малфой сразу начинает чувствовать себя адекватным человеком.

Как-то само собой получается, что по заснеженным дорожкам дурацкого магловского скверика они гуляют до позднего морозного вечера — и прощаются только тогда, когда кот в малфоевской голове начинает угрожать тем, что нагадит ему на ботинки, если его немедленно не вернут в тепло.

*******

— Это что, такая благотворительная акция? «Стань проводником лишенного палочки обратно в волшебный мир»? Ты теперь постоянно будешь портить мой вечерний моцион своим присутствием? Спасибо, Поттер, ценю твое самопожертвование, но не нуждаюсь.

Поттер шмыгает носом и продолжает вышагивать рядом с независимым видом.

— Свежий воздух, — говорит он. — Мне все говорят, что сидячий образ жизни плохо на мне сказывается, и нужно больше свежего воздуха. А одному скучно, ходишь, как дурак, все на тебя косятся, как на маньяка, — он обезоруживающе улыбается. — Ну, хватит ворчать уже, Малфой.

Малфой не может перестать ворчать. Малфою осточертели эти ежевечерние прогулки на свежем воздухе. Малфою осточертело на протяжении почти трех недель гадать, какого Мордреда Поттер постоянно путается у него под ногами (не то чтобы он был особенно против, но Малфой умеет эффективно давить несбыточные надежды в зародыше). Малфою зябко, и мерзко, и кажется, что простуда подобралась к нему вплотную. Ему бы сейчас перемещаться в пределах кровати, а не по надоевшему до зубовного скрежета промерзшему скверу. Даже в приятной компании кота и Поттера. Первого, впрочем, вполне можно было бы взять с собой в кровать. Последнего…

_Так, хватит._

— Так, хватит, — решительно объявляет Малфой. — Это не прогулка, это издевательство над моим хрупким здоровьем.

Поттер и кот внимательно смотрят на него тремя зелеными глазами на двоих.

— Я отправляюсь домой, в тепло, — поясняет Малфой. Кот резко теряет к нему интерес, а вот Поттер продолжает смотреть, как будто…

Ладно. Малфой спишет все на температурный бред послезавтра, когда простуда отступит. А сегодня — 

— Составишь мне компанию, Поттер?

Добровольно отдавать свою жилплощадь на растерзание захватчикам было стратегической ошибкой. Малфой абсолютно бессилен перед этим варварским нашествием на его гостиную, перед этой подлой коалицией вражеских сил с восемью конечностями, тремя зеленющими глазами и одним лениво подергивающимся хвостом в придачу. Поттер, как специально, сразу же занимает его кресло и задумчиво выстукивает пальцами ритм какого-то смутно знакомого старинного шлягера Ведуний. Умостившийся на его коленях кот в такт еле заметно покачивает пушистым кончиком хвоста и вид имеет осоловелый и самодовольный. Подлый лицемер.

— Ты знаешь, Поттер, а ведь я уже и забыл, как сильно ты бесишь, — задумчиво признается Малфой. — А тут вдруг как-то сразу вспомнил.

— Радость-то какая.

— И впрямь.

Малфой чувствует себя несправедливо выкинутым на обочину жизни. И это после того, как он лично выискивал по всему району свежайшую индюшатину и каждое утро выслушивал параноидальные теории заговора про мечтающих о мировом господстве собак!

— Чай или кофе, Поттер? — обреченно интересуется Малфой.

— _И рыбки_ , — вкрадчиво раздается у него в голове. — _Рыбки_!

Никому нельзя доверять, мрачно констатирует Малфой. Вот так пригласишь к себе в дом приличных, вроде бы, людей, Героев, на минуточку, магической Британии, а они оккупируют твое кресло и твоего кота, гоняют тебя за чаем… И рыбкой, да.

Тут Малфою становится очень жалко себя, потому что его по-прежнему, несмотря на затхлое тепло старой квартиры, знобит, ему по-настоящему погано, и даже паршивец-кот, которого он самолично пригрел практически на груди, оказался лицемерным перебежчиком.

Стоило, в общем-то, ожидать. И он отказывается это терпеть. Категорически.

— Чай во втором верхнем шкафчике от раковины, — командует Малфой, плюхаясь на диван. — Сахарница на столе, лимон в корзинке, сливки в этом жутком магловском извращении, именуемом холодильником.

Поттер, внимательно на него взглянув, и в самом деле без споров отправляется на кухню, подчиняясь командному тону — и вот на это прелестное зрелище Малфой мог бы смотреть до бесконечности, если бы ему не становилось с каждой минутой все хуже. Даже кот, кажется, оценил его страдания — грузно вспрыгивает на диван и сворачивается осуждающим Сфинксом под боком.

— Что, животное? Не знаешь теперь, кого из нас двоих выбрать? — интересуется у него Малфой, вставая с дивана; нужно дойти до кухни, проконтролировать Поттера — нет, он вовсе не горит желанием находиться в его обществе, это вопрос исключительно безопасности и здравого смысла. — Не забывай только, кто тебя кормит, беспринципное чудовище.

— Вы тут воркуете, а там чай остывает, — Поттер, прислонившись к косяку, рассеянно оглядывает гостиную и почему-то хмурится.

— Я занят, Поттер. Как ты мог заметить, я разговариваю с котом.

— Малфой, ты отдаешь себе отчет, что это самый обычный немагический кот, и он тебя даже не понимает?

— Понимает побольше некоторых двуногих, если уж на то пошло, — с достоинством отвечает Малфой, подходя к коту и протягивая ему ладонь. Втайне он очень рассчитывает на то, что кот протянет лапу в ответ, и их блистательный дуэт утрет нос выскочке-Поттеру — но вместо этого кот поднимается и уходит на кухню, презрительно задрав хвост. У Малфоя за спиной сдавленно хрюкает Поттер.

*******

Рождественское утро в жилище Малфоя, сдавшемся под натиском хвостатого врага, не задалось — и это еще мягко сказано. Нет ничего более бодрящего, чем аромат свежесваренного кофе и зрелище свежевыпавшего, девственно-белого снега за окном, — так думают только идеалисты, ни разу не сталкивавшиеся с необходимостью оборонять личные границы от четвероногих захватчиков. Для Малфоя же в это утро нет ничего более бодрящего, чем запах отнюдь не свежесваренного кофе — и порция не менее бодрящего праведного гнева. Помедитировав над художественно разложенной на манер чудной магловской инсталляции кучкой, Малфой принимает решение наказать пушистого ублюдка единственно доступным ему способом (не членовредительствовать же, в самом деле, он, Малфой, решительно выше этого) — лишить пищевого довольствия и выгнать на улицу, несмотря на Рождество и пресловутый свежевыпавший снег. Кот, никакой вины за собой не чувствуя, по пути в надоевший до зубовного скрежета сквер упирается так, что за 10 минут борьбы Малфой успевает вспотеть, трижды проклясть все на свете и разозлиться так, как, наверное, не злился никогда вовсе.

И уж совсем последней соломинкой для его душевного равновесия становится вид радостно заулыбавшегося при виде их с котом Поттера на заснеженной и абсолютно безлюдной аллейке.

Таща за собой по-прежнему изо всех сил упирающегося кота, Малфой решительным шагом марширует к Поттеру и выплевывает зло:

— Хватит уже этой… благотворительности, Поттер, серьезно. Это уже действительно оскорбительно.

— Да что ты такой злющий-то сегодня, Малфой? Взъелся ни с того ни с сего… Что, был плохим мальчиком в этом году, и Санта не принес тебе подарок?

— Рождественское утро, Поттер, — раздраженно напоминает Малфой, не снисходя до комментирования поттеровых псевдо-сальных шуточек. — Разве ты не должен сейчас мариноваться в Норе с десятком Уизли?

— Ну… нет? — Поттер рассеянно улыбается. — Мне и с тобой вполне неплохо. Свежий воздух, опять же.

Малфой подавляет острое желание взять недоумка за грудки обеими руками и как следует встряхнуть — за вот это «с тобой», и за эти его улыбочки, и за поведение, которое Малфой, сколько не силится, разгадать не может, что это вообще такое, флирт или?…

И тут до Малфоя доходит, что обе руки у него свободны.

— Поттер, — медленно говорит он. — Где. Мой. Гребаный. Кот?!

*******

В безлюдном заснеженном сквере разыскать большого неповоротливого черного кота очень просто — не мог же он уйти далеко, в самом деле, повторяет про себя Малфой, но самоуспокоение действует слабо. Как назло, какой-то ретивый дворник расчистил дорожки, и от возжаждавшего свободы кота не осталось даже следов — как его искать, Малфой даже не представляет, разве что заглядывать под каждый куст и истерически орать «кис-кис-кис»?…

Его нелепые попытки стратегического планирования поисковой операции прерывает мгновенно посерьезневший Поттер:

— Есть у тебя что-нибудь, что принадлежало коту, Малфой?

Малфой растерянно протягивает ему расстегнутый поводок, который все это время, как последний идиот, держал в руке. Ну конечно — отслеживающие чары, мог бы, наверное, и догадаться, если бы не проклятая привычка жить без палочки, как какой-нибудь безмозглый магл. 

Поттер творит простенькое поисковое заклинание — Малфою кажется какой то очень знакомой эта последовательность движений, хотя в своем состоянии он не взялся бы повторить даже несчастный Люмос. Еле заметная серебристая нить — ни за что не заметишь, если не вглядываться, — ведет их куда-то прочь из сквера замысловатыми петлями, вглубь дворов, мимо одинаковых рядов перемигивающихся рождественскими гирляндами домиков, мимо раскинувшихся вдоль брусчатой улицы старых могучих дубов.

И под одним из них они издали замечают неподвижное черное тельце.

Малфой бежит к дереву так, как не бегал, кажется, никогда в жизни — даже в Хогвартсе, даже улепетывая от Филча; в горле саднит от морозного воздуха. Он ощупывает жутко-мягкое тельце трясущимися руками и клянется про себя, что больше никаких тонких поводков — только самый надежный ошейник, или даже двойная укрепленная перевязка, или вообще обвязать пушистого полудурка, нахрен, корсетом с шипами, пусть ходит весь в черной коже и металле, кот-извращенец, пугает собак и людей, лишь бы выжил…

— Малфой, ау, ты вменяемый? — Поттер безо всякой деликатности встряхивает его за плечи, и у Малфоя что-то подозрительно хрустит в шее. Наверное, мозги встают на место с таким хрустом, отстраненно подмечает про себя Малфой, возвращаясь в негостиприимную реальность.

— К ветеринару надо. Мордредовы подштанники, где в этом районе отыскать ветеринара в Рождество?

— Нормально с ним все, не истери. Видишь, крови нет, все цело. Наверное, с дерева шлепнулся и перепугался просто. Давай, отнесем к тебе, я знаю пару подходящих заклинаний, никакой ветеринар не понадобится, серьезно.

*******

— Малфой, — растерянно зовет его Поттер. — Ты знаешь, твой кот… кажется, не совсем кот.

В воздухе дрожат и переливаются ломаными линиями диагностического заклятия очертания вполне антропоморфной фигуры. В сумерках гостиной это выглядит почти красиво — хоть какая-то иллюминация вместо отсутствующей рождественской елки и камина, с мрачным юмором отмечает про себя Малфой.

— Малфой, это что же получается… Это что, мужик? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает Поттер.

— А я почем знаю, придурок, — не менее идиотским шепотом отзывается Малфой. — Был кот как кот. Поттер, это ты испортил мне кота своими кустарными заклинаниями?!

— Я тут не при чем, — встревоженно говорит Поттер. — Он у тебя сколько, получается, месяц? И ты ничего странного не замечал?

— Обычный кот, как и все коты. Жрет. Спит. Ненавидит собак, — пожимает плечами Малфой. — Нет, хуже. Он _осуждает_ собак. С аргументами.

— С аргументами, — задумчиво повторяет Поттер, и до Малфоя доходит, что он только что ляпнул. — То есть, когда ты говорил, что разговариваешь с котом… Ты и вправду разговаривал с котом? Или кот разговаривал с тобой? Черт, Малфой, ты можешь уже рассказать все нормально?

Малфой тяжело вздыхает и отправляется на кухню заваривать чай — вечер обещает быть долгим и отвратительным. Как, впрочем, и вся его жизнь за недавнее время. Ну, быть может, за вычетом последнего месяца.

— В общем, и рассказывать нечего. Со мной говорит кот. И я не спятил, — приступает к рассказу Малфой, подчеркивая последний факт категоричным взмахом чайного ситечка. — То есть, сначала я, конечно, думал, что спятил. Но кот… то есть, получается, этот мужик, кто бы он ни был… был очень убедителен.

Поттер молча кивает, но убежденным в душевном здоровье Малфоя совсем не выглядит. И когда Малфой рассказывает о том, как впервые встретил драного помойного кота в сквере и, чего уж там, просто его пожалел. И когда описывает, как охренел от чужого голоса в своей голове и думал, что спятил. И когда перечисляет, загибая пальцы, все самые любимые котовьи теории заговора — их, оказывается, не так уж и много, и Малфой вспоминает их с почти что ностальгической теплотой.

— Короче, понятно. Что ничего не понятно, — подытоживает Поттер. — Знаешь, Малфой, я как-то думал, что ты осторожней, что ли.

Малфой с определенной долей печали констатирует про себя, что да, действительно размяк, раскис, потерял _постоянную бдительность_ и вообще — теперь к нему в доверие может втереться любой желающий. Хоть говорящий кот. Хоть самоуверенный _гриффиндурок_.

— Ну я, в общем, вызываю колдомедиков, — осторожно трогает его за плечо Поттер, вырывая из манящих глубин рефлексии. — Заберут в Мунго, расколдуют, там посмотрим. Может, это просто безобидный застрявший в анимагической форме маг, а? Ну, не переживай ты так, а то у тебя на лице все написано.

«Ненавижу Рождество», — меланхолично думает про себя Малфой, морщась от громкого хлопка аппарации; Поттер вместе с целой бригадой восторженно щебечущих колдомедиков и наглухо ушедшим в бессознанку котом на руках отправился в Мунго, а ему теперь остается только сидеть и ждать вестей, как какому-то беспомощному ребенку. И никогда еще Малфой не ненавидел этот издевательский указ про лишение палочек так остро.

*******

— Но ты точно уверен, что нас туда пропустят? — уточняет в десятый, кажется, раз Малфой. Зрелище заполненных волшебниками улиц после пары лет жизни среди маглов его нервирует.

— Уверен, — небрежно пожимает плечами Поттер, заранее ослепительно улыбаясь прохожим на подходе к Мунго; _самоуверенный засранец_. — Мы с лекарями твоего подопечного вчера отлично поладили, они меня заверили, что утром можно будет прийти и навестить.

«Утро» в представлении Поттера — это совершенно бесчеловечные семь утра, когда на улице беспросветная хмарь и мерзопакостная погода, как пришлось сегодня выяснить Малфою. Даже заботливо принесенный Поттером стакан кофе не способен поправить его настроение, а неспешная «прогулка» — как называет это истязание отвратительно бодрый даже в семь утра гриффиндурок, — по магическим переулкам и вовсе рискует вогнать Малфоя в полноценную депрессию.

Поттер, видимо, замечает стремящееся к нулевой отметке настроение Малфоя и, аккуратно цепляя его за локоть, аппарирует прямо в приемный покой Мунго, где при виде сияющего улыбкой Спасителя-всея-Британии моментально создается нездоровый ажиотаж.

— Мистер Хорнсби, — улыбается Поттеру молоденькая медиведьмочка за стойкой. — Это пострадавшего так зовут, сэр… Гарри, если позволите. Всё выяснили вчера, а вас решили не беспокоить — да он живёт тут за углом, его как раз домой отпустили, может, ещё нагоните!

Малфой — и на удивление не поддавшийся на чары медиведьмы Поттер, не отстающий от него ни на шаг, — выскакивает на крыльцо как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть массивную сутулую фигуру в потертой черной шляпе.

— Мистер Хорнсби! — во всю глотку вдруг орёт рядом Поттер. — Мистер Хорнсби, постойте! 

Малфой и хотел бы сделать вид, что орущий придурок к нему никоим образом не относится, но ему слишком хочется узнать, что же, Мордред его побери, на самом деле произошло с говорящим котом — и потому он торопливо сбегает по лестнице вслед за Поттером, который уже вцепился несчастному Хорнсби в руках и отпускать, кажется, не собирается.

— Банальная история, — произносит Хорнсби таким знакомым Малфою голосом. Ему почти хочется оглянуться, чтобы увидеть где-то поблизости лохматого черного кота, но усилием воли Малфой заставляет себя смотреть на благообразного седого собеседника. — Недобросовестные поставщики, нечистые на руку партнеры-с… Бывает, молодые люди, к сожалению, бывает.

История действительно банальна донельзя — банальна настолько, что Малфою становится где-то даже обидно. Никаких тебе зловещих ритуалов, никаких анимагических шпионов, подосланных к нему Министерством (как будто ему есть, что скрывать, ха!) — обычные эксперименты любопытного пожилого волшебника с кустарными зельями и сомнительными артефактами, попавшими к нему в лавку явно не самым законным путем.

— Застрял, застрял, да-с… Вот такой конфуз. И если бы не ваш сообразительный молодой человек, — с нажимом говорит Хорнсби, заглушая слабые протесты Малфоя, — так бы остался котом, вот ведь какая штука!

Поттер, что довольно обидно, на намеки Хорнсби не реагирует — похоже, он мысленно уже прикидывает, как бы проинспектировать лавку и без того морально пострадавшего старика на предмет еще каких-нибудь сомнительных артефактов.

— Ну-с, засим будем прощаться, молодой человек, — говорит Хорнсби. — Заглядывайте ко мне в лавку, не забывайте старика, кхе-кхе. И этого вашего, — он многозначительно скашивает глаза на Поттера, — приводите тоже.

— Он мне не этот!

— Я ему не тот! — в унисон восклицают Малфой и Поттер, на что Хорнсби лишь закатывает глаза, элегантным жестом приподнимая шляпу в прощальном жесте.

— Буду рад видеть, молодые люди. Очень рад.

— Еще один зельевар? Ну нет уж, — убежденно шепчет ему вслед Поттер, и Малфой с невольным смешком пихает его в бок, наблюдая за тем, как слегка прихрамывающий Хорнсби исчезает за углом.

— Я считаю, — говорит он медленно, — что теперь ты просто обязан угостить меня кофе. Считай это компенсацией морального ущерба за то, что превратил моего кота в какого-то постороннего мужика.

— Я считаю, ты прав, Малфой, — улыбается Поттер. — Выпьешь со мной кофе?


End file.
